Currently, digital imaging has allowed for unprecedented levels of collaboration between technicians, researchers, and scientists. In part, this collaboration is due to the relatively inexpensive nature of current digital imaging technology. Image capture devices and associated software platforms combined with improved computer screens and monitors have also allowed for the rapid analysis and review of images where accurate color fidelity is essential. The proliferation of different styles, models and technical complexity of digital imaging technology can be readily seen in the digital microscopy market. In the field of digital imaging, there are many microscope systems that provide custom digital images. Unfortunately, there is no system or method currently available that ensures color accuracy and consistency from one system to another.
Additionally, recording images of hard to detail specimens requires diligence. A fortuitous imaging of a sample might not be replicable under subsequent conditions. However, once the image is recorded, modifying it in imagine editing suites can alter the desired appearance. Therefore, what is needed is the ability to calibrate an image of a sample so as to render the sample in different lighting conditions. In order to accurately modify the RGB values of a digital image, various data points regarding illumination and transmittance spectra need to be known beforehand. Thus, what is needed is a system and apparatus that incorporates the various illuminant data into a synthetic device-independent image which is modifiable given a desired illuminant type.
Co-owned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/211,875 titled “System and Apparatus for the Calibration and Management of Color in Microscope Slides” filed on Aug. 17, 2011, herein incorporated by reference in its entirety, describes the use of color calibrated slides to determine the color values of biological samples under various lighting conditions. However the system described in the '875 Application does not describe embodiments particular to a transmission-microscope system.
What is needed is a system and method that simplifies and standardizes the calibration of a slide with an integrated color filter array. In particular, the integrated color filter array is easiest to manufacture when the filters are interference filters, whereupon measures must be taken to compensate for the angle-dependence of the spectrum of light transmitted through an interference filter. What is also needed is a system and method for calculating CIE tristimulus values within the array using real or idealized spectral power distributions, known transmission spectra and CIE color matching functions. What is also needed is a system and method for measuring real spectral power distribution of the microscope light through the optical train of the microscope itself, and integrating such a measurement into the color-management system. What is also needed is a system that produces images of microscope slides that have been transformed so that the color values present the anticipated color values of the sample under a specified lighting condition. The subject invention is addressed to these deficiencies in the art.